Idioma
by cristinaharuno
Summary: Nunca os habeis preguntado, que le gustara a Hinata? no ha n dicho siempre que el italiano es un idioma romantico? leanlo y vean que puede hacer un simple idioma... ONESHOT


Holaa tods vuelvo con otro oneshot de los míos que se que s aburren pero…tks me da pena dejar los oneshot que escrito, apartados…así que los subo para que sufráis con ellos xp No se si en Naruto se habla italiano, pero…en mi fic se habla y muy bien xD disfrútenlo

El sabía que a ella le encantaba. Si…el sabía perfectamente lo que a ella le gustaba, no sin razón era su novio. Uzumaki Naruto era el único que conocía los verdaderos gusto de la heredera Hyuuga. Debe admitir que el mismo se sorprendió, al ver como su querida novia cuando estaban a solas. Y es que, Hyuuga Hinata, tenía unos gustos extraños, entre ellos era el…italiano. Así es… a Hyuuga Hinata le encantaba el italiano, sabía hablarlo a las mil maravillas.

" Naruto…"- susurró la joven peliazul.

"si Hinata…"- la observo tiernamente.

"Naruto Amo te e me fare la vostra"- le dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

Nuestro querido amigo Naruto, intentando no aparentar tanto, (cosa que nos ha demostrado muchas veces) besa la mejilla de Hinata y sonríe.

"yo también Hinata"- dice con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

Es por eso, que después de más de tres años, Hinata y Naruto no han…ejem…eso que todos sabemos. Os preguntareis… ¿Por qué Hinata no se lo dice en su idioma? Respuesta sencilla…Hinata es demasiado vergonzosa para decirle algo de ese tipo a Naruto. También os preguntareis, ¿Por qué naruto no a dicho o hecho nada? Respuesta también sencilla amigos… Naruto conociendo la timidez de su novia, no se atrevido a preguntarle siquiera. Pero como todos sabemos, por muy fuerte que sea el amor, más fuertes son las hormonas. Desde hace bastante tiempo las hormonas de Hinata, se habían recalentado, provocando que la tímida kunoichi, tuviera más de un pensamiento impuro con su novio…pero ¿Cómo no poder fantasear con ese chico? Con su cabello rubio…ojos azules…esos pectorales…ejem, disculpen, me distancio del tema. Pues Hinata, ya harta de esperar a que su novio le digiera algo, decidió que lo mejor es que ella actuara, pero esta vez sin usar su idioma favorito. Por otro lado, a Naruto le sucedía algo muy parecido, pero a diferencia de esta, naruto se…autosatisfacía…os contaría lo que imaginaba, pero temo a que me demande algún cardiaco y no tengo dinero para indemnizaciones… a lo que iba, también harto, decidió buscar la solución a problema, y como todos sabemos, nuestro querido rubio no puedo hacerlo a lo fácil, si no a la difícil, y os diré la razón… a nuestro querido rubio se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acudir a clases de italiano para poder decirle a su novia si quería hacerlo. Cualquier persona normal se lo hubiera preguntado a lo normal, pero, Naruto no era exactamente normal. Así que se apunto a las clases de italiano, de nueve a doce de la noche (no se si dan clases de italiano a esas horas, pero en mi fic si xp) Su primera clase sería esa noche, noche que Hinata había bautizado _misión-noche-romántica-y-salvaje-con-naruto. _ Naruto llegó al departamento, donde vivía con Hinata desde hacía ya un año. Hinata le esperaba en la cocina, con su cena como siempre pero esta vez, algo había cambiado.

"guau…Hinata estas…"- dijo devorando con la mirada a la kunoichi.

" jeje…"-río por lo bajo.

Aun que no os lo creáis mis queridos lectores, Hinata lucia un bonito camisón, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Tan cortó, que de un soplo podía vérsele todo todo,…considerable escote,del que Naruto y apartaba la vista. El camisón era de un azul, marino, pero que dejaba transparentar la ropa interior de la joven.

"Naruto cariño… ¿por que no te relajas y comes?"- le susurró la kunoichi acercándose provocativamente.

"lo siento Hinata amor, pero tengo prisa y…adiós".- le dijo Naruto, antes de salir corriendo.

Hinata se sentía estupida, abandonada y…congelada. Ese camisón le había costado una millonada!! Es verdad que se lo había comprado con la idea de quitárselo en poco tiempo…pero tenía la extraña sensación de que iba a tardar mucho en quitarse ese camisón, aparte de para lavarlo. Mientras Naruto, corría a las clases de italiano. Naruto se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era la profesora.

"bienvenido Naruto"- le saludo una guapa pelirosa.

" sa…sakura?! Eres la profesora de italiano?- dijo el rubio boquiabierto.

"es solo hasta que a Sasuke se le enfríen las ganas de revivir el clan".- río la ojiverde.

"entiendo…me voy a sentar".- dijo, y se sentó en una banca de adelante.

Naruto hecho u ojo a toda la clase. Se sorprendió al ver a muchos de los ex novatos allí. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Shino, kakashi…eh? Espera un momento…KAKASHI-SENSEI?!! Si… kakashi estaba sentado tres bancas a las derecha de naruto, como siempre con su carita feliz, cubierta con su mascara. Era gracioso, tantos años y aun no había visto la verdadera cara de kakashi. No tubo tiempo de pronunciar palabra, ya que Sakura dio comienzo a la clase. Así fue por semanas, Hinata cada noche insinuándosele a Naruto, pero este de bobo que era, se largaba a la escuela. Paso un mes, y Hinata ya se había hartado. Esa noche ella y Naruto iban a hacerlo, quiera o no quiera el. Así que muy decidida preparo todo pera si noche "romántica". Naruto llegó muy contento a casa, después de todo se había diplomado en la escuela. Se asusto un poco al ver todas las luces de la casa apagadas. Fue caminando con precaución por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Casi no le da algo, al ver la habitación iluminada por varias velas. El aire traía un suave olor a jazmín y la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa. Todo muy romántico, en opinión de Naruto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver a Hinata caminando hacía el decidida. Naruto quería hablar pero Hinata no le dejo. Lo agarro de la camisa y le planto un beso digno de campeonato. Naruto, cuando al fin Hinata le había soltado, estaba en estado shock, asimilando lo que acababa de hacer su tímido novio.

"Hinata…veo que estas muy rara hoy…"- dijo intentando recuperar aire.-"pero antes de que digas nada quiero decirte algo…"

"esta bien…"- dijo resignada la ojiblanca, sentándose en la cama.

"bien…"- Naruto respiro hondo.- "Hinata, questi anni vi è stato il più bello della mia vita. Sei stato il mio partner, e il buono e il cattivo. Ti amo, ti amo così tanto che non ho idea di dare la mia vita per te. Ma continuiamo così tanto tempo insieme, ho voglia di mostrare il mio amore diverso da baciare e accarezzandosi altri, ma solo se si lascia che a me."

Hinata no salía de su asombro. Naruto le había hablado en italiano!! Su idioma favorito!! Y le había pedido lo que ella tanto ansiaba. No pudo reprimir unas lágrimas de felicidad.

" eh? Tan mal lo he dicho?! Diablo, sakura-chan dijo que lo hablaba bien!!"- grito el rubio con tristeza.

Hinata sonrío y miró a Naruto divertida. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Naruto. Este la miró asombrado, pero más asombrado estuvo cuando Hinata le empujo hacía la cama, y se subió encima de el, mientras besaba su cuello e intentaba quitarle la camisa.

"Pe aspettato così a lungo ... It make me yours Naruto! I love you!"- le susurraba al oído.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo, y consigue el control de la situación. Hinata nunca había estado tan feliz. Nunca había disfrutado tanto en su vida y lo más importante…no había amado a Naruto tanto en su vida como esa noche. En el lado de Naruto, estaba feliz por que ahora podía demostrar su amor a Hinata y bueno…ya no tendría que "jugar" consigo mismo. Ahora eran felices, todo por un idioma que causo el problema y lo arreglo.

FIN

Os a gustado? Esta si es una de las cosas más raras que he escrito en mi vida xD lo digo enserio.

Para aquellos que no sepan italiano, o les de pereza buscar un buscador para traducir, aquí les dejo las traducciones de las conversaciones y/o frases:

Hinata, questi anni vi è stato il più bello della mia vita. Sei stato il mio partner, e il buono e il cattivo. Ti amo, ti amo così tanto che non ho idea di dare la mia vita per te. Ma continuiamo così tanto tempo insieme, ho voglia di mostrare il mio amore diverso da baciare e accarezzandosi altri, ma solo se si lascia che a me."

Traducción: Hinata, estos años contigo han sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida. Tú has sido mi compañero en lo bueno y en lo malo. Te amo, te amo tanto que no me importaría dar mi vida por ti. Pero llevamos tanto tiempo junto, que deseo mostrarte mi amor de otra manera diferente a besos y caricias, pero solo si tú me lo permites.

Pe aspettato così a lungo ... It make me yours Naruto! I love you!

Traducción: eh esperado tanto tiempo esto...hazme tuya Naruto! te amo!

Ah! Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Pau! Recuerda!:

L'amicizia è il tesoro più importante che una persona può avere. Tra tutti i miei tesori tuo evidenziare, come una persona meravigliosa e come voglio molto!

Traducción: la amistad es el tesoro más importante que puede tener una persona. Entre todos mis tesoros tu resaltas, por ser una persona tan maravillosa y que quiero mucho!

Dejen review!!!!


End file.
